Daredevil/Modern
''In-Game Bio: Abandoned by his mother, Matt Murdock was raised by his father boxer "Battling Jack" Murdock, in Hell's Kitchen. Realizing that rules were needed to prevent people from abusing power, young Matt decided to study law; however, when he saved a man from an oncoming truck, it spilled radioactive cargo that rendered Matt blind while enchancing his remaining senses.Under the harsh tutelage of blind martial arts master, Stick, Matt mastered his heightened senses and becomes the masked vigilante Daredevil.'' "I wear a mask and beat on people. Doesn't exactly mesh with police policy." - Daredevil Daredevil is a masked vigilante that protect the citizens to bring justice on the streets of Hell's Kitchen. His arch nemesis is Kingpin and other side villains include Electro, the psychotic Bullseye, and Daredevil's frequent love interest Elektra. Matt is an enemy of Spider-Gwen, that appears to be Kingpin's Lieutenant and also his lawyer. Acquiring Daredevil can be acquired at 1-Star Rank by using 10 Biometrics. You can get the Biometrics from 2 Story Missions, Chapter 4-1 - Bringing in the Big Guns, Chapter 4-9 - Strong Winds, and Chapter 6-4 - Stealing the Scene #1, as well as Biometric Selectors. You can also get Daredevil from the First Mission Fail Reward Skills When upgrading Kingpin's skills, keep in mind that your skill rotation will mostly just be consisting of Criminal Mastermind. You'll first be kiting before hitting them with a barrage of attacks, starting with Stick Shot, since it's a ranged attack. You'll then charge in Body Slam. If Criminal Mastermind is still not done cooling down, you'll want to do Jump Strike and then Knock-Out. Passive Skills Leadership - Concentration of Senses Activation Rate: - 25% rate when dodging - Increase Critical Rate by +2% (18 sec.) - Increase Critical Damage by +2% (18 sec.) Skillset Passive - Radar Senses -Increase Dodge Rate +3% Tier 2 - Sonar Senses - Increase Skill Damage by 42% and Increases Bonus Damage by 25% - Increases Guaranteed Dodge Rate by +30% Active Skills - Skill Lvl 1= - Skill Lvl 2= - Skill Lvl 3= - Skill Lvl 4= - Skill Lvl 5= - Skill Lvl 6= }} Gears Attack Gear - The Walking Stick Physical Attack Critical Rate Roll the 1st and 2nd slot for Physical Attack Per Level. Roll the rest for Physical Attack. It's unnecessary to have Energy Attack or All Attack since Kingpin has no skill that uses Energy Attack. Defense Gear - White Suit Physical Defense Dodge Because of your native Physical Defense, you'll want Energy Defense per Level on the 1st (or 1st and 2nd, if you need to be tankier against Energy Damage characters) slot and then All Defense on the rest. Vitality Gear - Pure Muscle Critical Damage HP This gear is standard. Roll HP per Level on the 1st and 2nd slots then HP on the rest. Buff Gear - Diamond Stickpin Ignore Defense Skill Cooldown Roll all for Skill Cooldown. If you want to pour more into your offensive/defensive build, or at some point your Skill Cooldown is already 50%, perhaps roll the last 2 or remaining slots to Critical Rate/Recovery Rate. Extreme Obelisk Ignore Defense/Critical Rate or MAX HP Min-Max here depending depending on your build. If you're building offensive, do Ignore Defense (or if your Critical Rate is still pretty low with the cards, below 45%, then Critical Rate), especially one with a Damage PROC. However, if building defensive, use a Max HP Obelisk, and especially one with an Invincibility PROC. Enchanted Uru You want to be sure you can put your Skill Cooldown Reduction at 50%, so prioritize this first until you reach the 50% cap. Then your next choice of Uru here will depend on your build. If building offensive, build Critical Rate (or Critical Damage if CR is already at the cap of 75%) and Physical Attack. If building defensive, build MAX HP and then Critical Rate. Stats - Rank-2 Lvl-1= - Rank-6 Lvl-1= - Rank-6 Lvl-60= - Mastery-6 Lvl-60= - Tier-2= }} ISO-8 - Power of the Angry Hulk= - Drastic Density Enhancment= }} If building offensive, Power of Angry Hulk. Kingpin needs the Ignore Defense and Attack Speed that it offers over the other All Attack ISO-8 sets. If you're building defensive, use Drastic Density Enhancement for the Shield PROC plus the boost to his HP. Team-Up Bonuses Similar Characters Same Leadership Captain America - Master Combatant Doctor Octopus - Critical Electric Arm Giant-Man - Larger Than Life Sif - Asgardian Virtue Male Combat Villain